Posse:Spoony Gang
The Spoony Gang is a Red Dead Redemption posse. What We're About The Spoony Gang is the result of a group of rustlers, outlaws, and gunslingers who decided in the twilight of the years of the West to live life to the fullest. And in the process, perhaps, become one of the most feared bands of cattle-rustlin', woman-ravishin', poker-cheatin', bank-robbin', train-heistin', sheriff-shootin', quick-drawin' outlaws in the West. The Spoony Gang does not have much of an established ethos other than to have fun, often at the expense of others. The perfect day for the Spoony Gang is to shoot up a bank, run outta town with all the money in their pockets, and blow it all on liquor and poker in the next town over before the sun sets. Anyone and everyone, innocent or not, who runs the path of the Spoony Gang is a potential target if a gang member feels that you'd look good with a piece of lead between your ears. The Spoony Gang, in keeping with its anarchistic, free-spirited nature, does not have any established leaders, relying instead on close camaraderie and teamwork between members. Likewise, membership in the Spoony Gang is not binding or exclusive, quite frankly the Gang could care less what other posses and bands you may choose to associate with. The Spoony Gang is very amenable to ad-hoc alliances or mergers with other posses provided they can keep true to their dark-hearted, wild ways. When asked from whence came the origins of the name, members of the gang only said, "Because it's dull, you twit. It'll hurt more!" How Ya Joins This gang is formed primarily by fans of Noah Antwiler, of The Spoony Experiment fame, and so it certainly helps if any prospective members are fans as well, though not necessarily required. Enjoying jokes (particularly asinine references to Monty Python or TSE in-jokes) and keeping light-hearted about everything is a must, though at the same time members are expected to be willing to put forth a great amount of teamwork. The Gang sticks together, acts together, and fights together. Absurd Western or Mexican accents are also appreciated. Few applicants are likely to be rejected out of hand, however if things don't work out in actual play than members might be kicked from the Gang if that is the general consensus among other members. Some members choose to take "in-gang nicknames", things to call each other so they don't have to constantly be referred to by their GT or PSN. To join the Spoony Gang, either: *PM the Red Dead Wiki user Reeve1991 with your request, PSN/XBox Live ID, and an in-gang nickname should you wish it *Create an account at the TSE Forum at http://spoonyexperiment.com/forum/index.php, and either put your request in at the Red Dead Redemption thread in the Arcade with the information listed above, or send a PM to user Saiser The Notorious Outlaws Of The Spoony Gang PS3 Branch * reeve1991 - Nickname: "Voltaire" * sir-karacho * NinjaCameraman - Nickname: "The Riviera Kid" * Taldoz - Nickname: "Crash 'n' Dash" * GREEK117 * Claybird123 - Nickname: "Crazy Carl" * Undead_Unicorn - Nickname: "Sukiyaki Django" * nightcobra - Nickname: "Silent Bob" * Littlenorwegians - Nickname: "Bandit" * POWNZI - Nickname: "El Borracho" * artimus2015 * G1PuddleJumper * LurchLord * Slyux432 - Nickname: "Retard of the West" Xbox 360 Branch (AKA "Borderline Psychotics") * Jimmel1983 - Nickname: "El Chupanibre" * Monkaphope * RPG518 - Nickname: "The Vanilla Gorilla" * Drake Sigar - Nickname: "Dangerous Dan McGrew" * MainEvent7392 - Nickname: "Main Eventer" * EmbattledCab329 - Nickname: "Mitch the Midwest Mutt" * Dirkhans - Nickname: "Fast Finger Froce" * federalmilk * DarkMindz - Nickname: "Doc" * LordoftheForest - Nickname: "Fore" * Xenonwarrior666 - Nickname: "Joe" * AshB23 - Nickname: "Ash" * PowerKitchen - Nickname: "The Tortilla" * Floydium * DaMegaFi5h * N473 Just NaTe * WeaponsxXx221 * Brenner54 * AttractiveGrunt - Nickname: "Raider" * heinzdieter4 - Nickname: "irrlicht" * RobertGoulet67 External links http://spoonyexperiment.com/forum/index.php Category:Posses }}